To Have and To Hold
by Aya-chan a.k.a Trowa no Hime
Summary: OK, I know I still have a whole chapter to do on Proving Them Wrong, but I found this one on my comp again and I HAD to finish it! Anyways, it's a fluffy romance between Aya and Trowa, with a dash of chaos! ^^ 3xOC, 2XOC, R+R please! Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. That sucks. But I own Aya. And my best bud Eva owns Misao. So don't sue me, please! I'm really liking the pile of lint in my pocket..^^ And that's basically all you'd get. SO NYAH!

(Hiyo everyone! ^-^ I know I'm supposed to be writing in Proving Them Wrong, but I started this one a while ago, and I couldn't help but finish it! I really am proud of this one.. it's my first REAL fluffy romance. The one thing I think COULD be lessened is the amount of sexual tension, but that'd just take away from the story.. so slightly lusty and perverse it shall stay! Anywho, enjoy!) 

****

To Have and To Hold

By Aya-Hime

Aya Maxwell walked down the long corridor, stopping, after a few paces back and forth, at the door. She slowly brought her hand up to it when the door flew open, taking her by surprise. "Aya, why are you walking in circles in front of my door?" She looked up at her best friend. Trowa Barton was standing at the door with a puzzled look.::///_O :: She couldn't help staring into his eyes. She knew she had to tell him...but how could she? She thought that he could never like her that way, not in a million years. Of course, walking around in front of his door wasn't going to help much, either. " _Great..._" she thought. " _He must think I'm an idiot or something.._" She inhaled softly and started to speak...but not a sound escaped her throat. " Do you want to come in? I'd really enjoy the company," he said, motioning towards the living room. She nodded her head quickly and stepped through the doorway.

They sat on the couch, an awkward silence looming through the air. Trowa cleared his throat a bit.

" Uhh.. I was gonna call you later anyways.." He looked down. " _Oh God.. she's beautiful...What am I going to do? She would never think anything like that.. I'm just a good friend.. I want her to be mine so bad... I'd do anything, anything just to have her to hold .._" Thoughts rushed through his head, each one getting more and more intense. She smiled and turned towards him. " Really? What for? Did you wanna do something important?" Her heart started to beat faster. "Well.. I.. um.. needed a repair on Heavyarms!! That's it.. a repair..." He looked down, blushing a bit. " _Smooth move, Trowa!! That's the way to a girl's heart!! Through your Gundam.. Now I need a good recovery.._" His inner dialogue kicked into full gear. He desperately searched for something to tell her. "But...after that.. um.. I thought we could.. go to dinner!!" he stammered. Aya's eyes lit up. "You wanted to take me out to dinner? That's so sweet!" The statement finally sunk in after a few seconds. "_Oh my God...He wanted to take me out to dinner!!! But he probably just wanted to do it as a thank you for joining him._." She didn't notice herself blushing or looking down in sadness. Trowa watched her reaction. "_Damn it.. she probably hates me.. I blew it.. I have to do something.. I can't stop now...Need another save._" He looked at her and started to blab endlessly. "And you know.. I thought we'd have fun and we could still go out, you know.. and.. yeah?" He found himself tipping her chin up so she could look at him. "Aya.. Let's go out for dinner and have a good time, K? I'll cheer you up... don't worry." He moved some stray strands of her hair out of her face and stood up. "C'mon, let's go." He offered her his hand. Aya blushed furiously and took it, standing up off of the couch. He led her out the front door.

Aya and Trowa walked down the street looking for a restaurant to go to. Awkwardness overcame all once again. She wanted to talk to him, but every time she opened her mouth, she found nothing would come out. He found himself staring at her endlessly, unable to tear his gaze away. "Umm.. What about that Italian restaurant over there?" he asked. "That's fine with me. I don't really mind much where we eat." she replied softly. "_As long as I'm with you I really don't care.._" she thought, looking away. "_How long have I wanted this? I can't even remember.. I didn't realize I loved him until I saw him asking some girl to go out with him...She refused him... How could anyone refuse Trowa?! He's sweet, and kind, and a good person... He'd always treat me right.. Forever...I can only wish..._" She looked away, lost in her thoughts. He glanced over towards her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "_How the hell did I pull it off? I never, ever thought I would be able to do it.. She's the most beautiful girl I know.. always has been.. she never could compare to anyone else, could she.. I don't deserve someone like her.. She's perfect in every way possible.. Am I hoping too much?_" They stopped in front of the restaurant. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed a bit and escorted her inside. They both looked at each other and sighed. "Trowa, I think this is WAY too expensive for our tastes.. I feel so...uncomfortable and out of place here." She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here. We'll find someplace else." He said, taking her arm and walking out.

Aya's face had been an odd shade of red for quite some time now. He had held her arm, happily I might add, since they had left the bistro. She remembered when Misao was telling her about the first time Duo held her hand. Misao was her other best friend, practically her sister. Things had changed a bit when she started going out with her brother. Her brother, of all the guys in the world, had to be the one to catch her eye...She never understood it before. However, she thought she was finally starting to get why Misao loved Duo so much. As she thought of Misao, something clicked into her head. "Oh.. crap!" she shouted all of a sudden. Trowa looked at her oddly. "Is everything alright, Aya?" he asked. "What am I gonna do!! Oh my God.. I totally forgot.." Trowa asked her the question again, a bit hesitant. He was afraid to hear the answer. "Oh Trowa... I told Misao I'd meet her at the diner twenty minutes ago.. I've gotta get over there!" she told him, not being able to look him in the eye. "_Was that it.. That's all I was worried about?_" He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll walk you over there, if that's OK with you.. I mean if you don't mind." He hoped she would say yes...He decided he was going to tell her he loved her tonight. Even if she said no, he still had to go through with it.. He'd never forgive himself if he couldn't do it. She looked at him, a smile appearing on her face. "Would you really? I'd like that a lot." He looked down, hoping she wouldn't see him blush. " _My God...the effect she has on me.. I'm a Gundam pilot damn it! Why can't I just tell her I love her?! It can't be that hard.. can it? Gee, I can save the Earth and the colonies, but I can't tell the girl of my dreams I want to spend an eternity with her.._":: ///_; :: She grabbed his hand and took off running, practically dragging him behind her. "Come on, Trowa!! I'm already late!!"

Aya got to the diner in record time, but poor Trowa.. He wasn't doing too good. The long run made him dizzy, not to mention the fact that he was in a daze to begin with. Aya helped him into a booth inside. "Where the hell is Misao?" She looked around, trying to spot the girl that was MIA. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright blue streak come running through the door towards her. "Oh my God.. Aya!! I'm so sorry I'm late, but there was a...funeral procession I got caught up behind.... yeah, that's it!! A funeral procession.." Misao grinned nervously. "Wow.. Trowa! Whatcha doin' here? Ooh.. you don't look too good.. you sure you're OK?", she smirked. Torturing anyone Aya liked just so happened to be her specialty. "I've been better, Misao.. ::///_@ :: ..I'll be right back." Trowa got up and stumbled to the bathroom. "So.. Aya.. Have you and Trowa hit it off yet? Huh?" Misao turned and winked at her. "No.. and I don't think it'll ever happen.. I don't even think he likes me more than just as a friend.." She looked down and propped her head up with her hand. "Ah, you guys are too stubborn...go through with it already..." she said, rolling her eyes. "Boy, Misao.. that kinda sounds like what I said to you when you couldn't ask Duo out.." Aya said, raising an eyebrow. "You see? Your own advice is coming in handy already!! You should write self help books.." Misao said with a smirk. Aya sighed and waited for a waitress to come ask for her order.

Trowa stood over the sink splashing cold water onto his face. "_How am I gonna be able to do anything when Misao's here.. She does it just to upset me.. If she weren't Aya's best friend, I'd... I wouldn't do anything... She's Duo's girlfriend... One of my best friends' girlfriend.. It figures.. But I wouldn't have met Aya if it weren't for him.. then again, I wouldn't be running into Misao today.. GOD DAMN IT!!_" he thought, pounding his fist onto the counter of the sink. "_I need her.. I love her.. I want her so bad.. too bad for my own good! What to do, what to do..?_" He walked out the door, back to the booth the two girls were sitting at. Aya was ordering for the both of them. "Uhh.. gimme one double cheeseburger with a side of fries.. A bacon cheeseburger, no lettuce or tomatoes, with onion rings.. and one large milkshake." she said with a smile. Trowa sat down next to her. "You got my fave!" She looked at him. "I know!! You always order the same thing. A bacon cheeseburger, hold the lettuce and tomatoes, with a side of onion rings. I couldn't help but notice." Misao smirked. "Boy, you two were made for each other, weren't cha?" They both blushed lightly. She then took a sip of her soda and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two alone on your date now!! By the way.. Aya... I'll call you tomorrow.. when I'm positive you'll be at home!!" Misao winked, smiling at the deep red faces in the booth. "Bye!!" She then calmly walked through the door.

Misao looked at them through the large window. "_If they think I'm gonna leave them alone now, they're in for a surprise!_" She laughed evil-mindedly, then ran into a drug store to buy a camera.

The two finished their meals in record time, silent the entire time, which wasn't unusual for Trowa. "Hey.. Aya? Can we go back to my apartment? I need to talk to you... It's important.." Aya looked at him funny. "Is there something wrong, Trowa? I mean.. you're OK, right?" she asked him, a bit confused. "Everything's fine Aya... I just have a question to ask you." She smiled. "You scared me for a second..."

He looked at her and smiled. "_She's so cute when she's confused... she's almost intoxicating.. I'm drunk on infatuation; I could stare at her all day... In fact... it's almost a dream of mine.._" His thoughts overtook reality once again and he only fell back to it when she waved her hand in front of his face. "Trowa.. come on. Are we gonna go or not?" she laughed a little. He saw the bill for the meal on the table and walked up to the cashier to pay. She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "_I need to tell him.. I wonder what he has to tell me.. Maybe I should tell him before he tells me whatever he's so anxious about... He's perfect.. I don't deserve someone like him.. I should give up all hope.. There's no way, no way at all that anything could happen.. he still deserves to know about my feelings, though._" Trowa walked back up to her and they both walked out the diner.

Misao saw the two leaving. She smirked and snuck behind them. "MUAHAHAHAHA! They'll never find out... I have blackmail.. ooh.. I should call Duo to join me.. he'd enjoy this.. watching his sister find her first love...you know.. he might do something to Trowa.. THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOO MUCH FUN!! I can't wait!!" Misao beeped Duo and stalked the couple secretly. 

The two walked up to Trowa's apartment, tension mounting with each step. "_Trowa.. this is it.. the big one.. DON'T BLOW IT!! You've got only one chance.. messing it up can cause her to go.. God, give me strength.. I love her so much.. I can't imagine myself without her.. I need her.. forever.. she keeps me sane.._" Aya glanced over to him. "_Oh my God.. I have to tell him tonight.. I hope he doesn't get upset, I can't do it if he's like that...I need him.. I love him.. I want him to be mine.. Forever..._" They finally reached the apartment building. Walking up to the flat, they grew even more nervous and tense, waiting to get into the apartment, yet scared to at the same time. Getting to the door, they looked at each other, inhaling in unison. He put the key in the knob and turned it slowly. The door slowly opened and they both entered the living room, sitting on the couch in silence, which was probably the theme of the night. She looked at him and smiled nervously. "So.. Trowa.. umm.. I have something to tell you.." She was cut off by him. "No.. Aya... Me first.. this is really important... I have to tell you this.." She looked at him and nodded. "OK... out with it." She was starting to grow impatient. He looked at her and gulped. "OK.. um.. I've known you for a long time now.. and.. well... uhh.." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "Oh God.. umm.. Aya, I really care for you, and.. well.. What I'm trying to say is.." She looked at him confused. "_I knew it.. he'd never go for someone like me.. he probably wants advice on how to ask out a girl he likes or something.. I should've known.._" She looked down sadly. "Aya..." he muttered, watching her reaction. He felt so helpless.. Wanting to take her into his arms and comfort her, wanting to tell her she'll be okay. Wanting just her. A tear rolled down her cheek. He took her face and held it in his hand, wiping the tear away.

Duo and Misao stood on the fire escape with a ton of high-tech equipment around them. "If he does anything to her, I swear to God, I'll.." Duo muttered. "DUO!! If you try anything, I'll kill you...They're not supposed to know we're here!! Remember what we talked about?" she said in a stern voice. "Yes, honey." he said, looking down and playing with his braid. "Good, then show me you can be a good boy." she smirked, waiting for the next move. "OK, Misao.." he whimpered. "OOOH! I'm getting something.. he better pick his game up.." she murmured. "PICK WHAT UP?!? I'LL KILL HIM !"Duo hissed, trying to peek through the window. "Duo.. love.. just sit and look cute, K?" she answered, trying to pick up another signal.

Trowa looked into her eyes and tried to blurt it out, but found he couldn't. "Trowa.. maybe I should go.." She said, looking away from him. "I love you.." he whispered, barely audible. She looked at him, puzzled. "Did you say something?" she asked, wondering and wishing all the same. "Aya.. I.. I love you. More than you could ever imagine..." he said. "_I said it!! I finally said it.. but.. What's she going to say? Will I be able to look her in the eye if it's no?_" Aya looked up into his eyes and cried harder, sinking into his arms. "Oh Trowa.. I love you too.. I have for a long time... I never could tell you. I've tried.. all the time, especially all of today." He held her in his arms, smiling. "So.. will you be my koibito1 forever?" Aya looked up and smirked. "No," she simply said. He looked at her in disbelief. "N-no?" " I'll be yours forever and a day." He smiled, giving her a light kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. "_Forever and a day is just not long enough for us..._" she thought happily. They broke the kiss a few seconds later, and Aya curled up next to him. "I love you, Aya.. I can't get enough of saying that, you know? It's addictive." he joked. She smiled. "And I can't get enough of you. All of you makes me smile... your hair, your eyes, your smile.. all of it!" He chuckled and looked down at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You haven't seen it all, " he smirked. She blushed and looked away. "Aya.. it was only a joke.. Aya..?"

Misao eyes' widened in surprise. "Wow.. I didn't know Trowa had so many hormones...GOOD JOB!" she said with a giggle. Duo started to growl. "HORMONES?!? WHAT DO YA MEAN HORMONES?! I'LL KILL HIM!! I SWEAR!" he huffed, trying to open the window. "DUO!! SIT DOWN NOW!!" Duo immediately plopped down on the floor he stood on. "Now if Duo's not a good boy, Misao's gonna be real mad. And I'm sure you know what happens when Misao's mad.." He cringed in fear. "The couch..." Misao smirked. "VERY GOOD!! Now shut up so I can listen." she said, holding the bug closer to her ear.

Aya was in complete shock. "_I can't believe Trowa, of all people, said something like that.. That was unexpected... God.. Now I'm scared.. What if he acts like this all the time, only I didn't know it? WHAT DON'T I KNOW ABOUT HIM?!?! Oh no.. I might not know him after all.._" While Aya was in meltdown mode, Trowa was trying to get her attention. "_I think I scared her.. And within the first 5 minutes.. NEW RECORD!!.. Wait.. I'm not supposed to scare her.. OH CRAP!! I've got to get her to talk to me!!_'' Trowa shook her lightly and patted her cheek, but none of it worked. He finally bent down and kissed her, immediately snapping her back to reality. "Heh.. sorry.." she mumbled. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "It was a joke, K? I hope you don't get any ideas about me.. I'm not usually like this.." Trowa felt himself starting to blush, but Aya just smiled. "It's okay...I just never knew.. you.. had such a side to yourself!" He laughed, but the sound was muffled as Aya pushed him down on the couch, smiling. "Then again, maybe I have a few surprises up my sleeve.." She looked down on him, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiled and pulled her down on top of him. They took each other into a warm embrace, both of their hearts racing, and waiting for the next move. Aya blushed a bit and Trowa started to try to regain his composure.

Misao started to blush a bit. "Maybe this was a bad idea.. I don't know if I wanna hear anymore of this foreplay crap.." Duo's ears perked up. " FOREPLAY?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Duo jumped up and planted his face on the window. "AYA MAXWELL!! GET OFF OF HIM!! AND I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, TROWA BARTON!!" Misao tried to pull him down, but it was no use. Their cover was finally blown.

Aya and Trowa looked at each other. Aya's eyes widened as a flush of anger overcame her. Trowa sighed and looked at her. "_And at the perfect moment, too.._" She jumped off of him and walked to the window. She locked it and pulled Trowa off the couch, dragging him out of the apartment. They walked to a ledge overlooking the fire escape. "DUO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Aya shouted, ready to jump across and kill the braided baka. Duo whipped around to face her. "MAYBE I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!!" Aya blushed and glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!!" Duo looked at her with contempt. "I thought YOU were mature and demure.." Trowa stared at Duo and walked to the overhang. "She is mature and demure and the most wonderful person in the world. You of all people should know that, Duo." Aya looked up and smiled at him. "_I never thought he'd ever think of me that way, and especially tell Duo anything like that.."_ she thought. Looking down at her while smiling, he slipped his arm around her waist and faced Duo. "Accept it. We're in love, baka. Let me be.. I'm not so little anymore, Duo!! I'm a big girl now!" she said mockingly. Trowa looked at Duo's grim expression and sighed. "Duo, do you think I'd ever let anything happen to her? I love her and now that I can finally be with her I won't give her up easily. Understand?" Duo looked up at Trowa and pouted. "You promise? I love my sister.. She's all I have left." Aya looked at Duo's pleas and smiled. "Oh, c'mon.. Duo.. You won't be out of the picture that easily!! You're family!! And we'll always have each other. But I found a great guy I love, and you know he'll take care of me!! He's one of your best friends.. you should trust him." Duo flinched and looked behind him. Misao tried to get him to look the other way so she would stay unnoticed, but he had to give her the little push towards a big face-off with her best friend. "So, Misao.. what do you think? Is it okay?" And things got worse. 

Aya's eyes widened. "MISAO!! You planned all of this?!? How could you!?! I would never do that.." she muttered. Misao looked at her. "Geez, Aya!! Don't get in a tiff about it.. it was just a joke!!"

Misao said with a bit of supposed vindication. Aya looked away and smirked. "Boy.. you think ya know your friends.." Trowa looked at the two and sighed. "You guys.. it's over with.. and it's getting late! Let's get inside or something, k?" Aya smirked. "OK!! All who are coming inside the house step forward... NOT SO FAST YOU TWO!! I'll see you guys tomorrow, K?" she said slyly, turning around and walking towards the apartment door. "Bye you guys.. I guess we'll talk tomorrow.." Trowa said, following Aya into the flat. "If they think I'm gonna give up that easily, they're VERY mistaken!" Misao said, running to the bedroom window. "I'M GOING TO GET IT ALL ON TAPE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!" Duo jumped up behind her, deciding he also was going to keep tabs on his younger sister.

Aya locked the door to the apartment, smirking. "They're not leaving.. I know them...and I've got a way to teach them a lesson..." Trowa looked at her oddly. "Aya.. what do you have in mind..? Do you mean..?" :: ///_O() :: Aya laughed evilly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Boy, you read my mind!" she laughed, dragging him into the hallway. "Do you have any cardboard boxes? And a permanent marker?" she asked, whispering into his ear. "Yeah.. why are you whispering?" Trowa looked at her oddly. "Because I think they have us bugged. And I have the funniest idea.. they'll regret spying on us.." Aya started to drag him to the storage closet. "Oh.. crap.." he mumbled. Aya grabbed the supplies she needed and ran into the bathroom. "OK, this is what we're gonna do..." She began whispering into his ear, as his eyes widened. "What the hell !?!," he hissed. " Aya, are you crazy..? What are they going to think? I mean.. seriously.. we just decided this today.." She smirked and looked at him slyly. "Well, they already think we're going to tonight! Why not give them a show.. even if it is fake?" Trowa sighed and grabbed a marker. "I hope you're right, love." She smiled softly. "Love...I like it..." she whispered, hugging him. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he breathed. They stayed like that a few minutes more, whispering sweet nothings to each other before falling out of their own little world. She looked up at him, smiling softly. "Let's get back to work, K?" she muttered, still snuggled to him. He regretfully tore her away from his grasps and set her next to him. "Okay.. I guess." he sounded, grabbing a marker.

Misao and Duo were starting to get bored standing next to the windowsill. "Mi-chan.. when are we going to be able to get some rest? I'm hungry, too.." Duo whined, pouting slightly. "Duo...my love.. SHUT UP! My God.. you whine too much.. like Aya.." "I AM NOT LIKE AYA!! I AM FAR FROM THE DEMEANING BEHAVIOR OF HER!!" he growled in protest. "_Just like her.._" Misao thought regretfully. "_It must be a family thing.._" She sighed softly, frustrated a bit by the new consequences. "What the hell are they doing anyways? I mean.. sex can't take this long to get started, can it?" Duo began to grow a bit pale. "Sex..? They're gonna have sex? My SISTER?! But.. she's so young.. and pure.. and.. SHE CAN'T HAVE SEX!!" he cried. Misao smirked. "Duo.. you're only a year older than her. And you haven't had sex either." "EXACTLY! She's a year younger than me and already? I can't allow this!! I won't let her become corrupted by Trowa's hormones!!" She rolled her eyes in protest. "OK, Superman.. We'll save her later.. because we have to get it on video first!" She resumed her watch at the windowsill. Duo looked down sadly and slumped onto the fire escape.

Aya grabbed scissors and started to cut the picture out of the cardboard. "They're not gonna see this coming.. heh." She took the cardboard and held it up. "What do you think?" she asked Trowa, who sat next to her. "Pretty good.. it could be an accurate depiction.. well, if we did decide to.. you know." Trowa blushed slightly and looked away from her. She looked at the cardboard silhouette of them in an embrace.

Aya snuck out of the hallway and into the bathroom stealthily. She then had hung it up in the window and started to run the water in the shower. Trowa soon moved in behind her and sat on the floor, out of view. Tugging on her jeans lightly, he then coaxed her to sit down next to him. She smirked evilly and looked up at the window. Trowa gave her a thumbs up. She opened the window quickly, then sat back down next to him. He nodded back to her and looked up at the window. "Trowa.. should we? I'm only 15!!" she giggled loudly. Trowa blushed. "Aya.. if you don't want to, we don't have to," he shouted in a monotone voice. "Oh Trowa.. it's okay, I swear!" Aya started to break into a fit of giggles at this point, just imagining what Misao and Duo would say...

Misao and Duo heard the water turn on in the bathroom. They both slowly snuck closer to the window. They say "curiosity killed the cat," but if these two were felines, they'd be six feet under. Misao peeked through the screen and saw the "shadows" of two people, gasping inaudibly. "Trowa.. should we? I'm only 15!!" she heard Aya's voice shout. Misao turned to Duo, whose eyes burned with rage. "I'll kill him.." he muttered uncontrollably. Misao's interest in the endeavor peaked a bit higher, as her sneaky side had started to show its true colors. She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket and placed it on the windowsill. She laughed evilly and snuck down behind the wall. "_I'm not about to miss any of this without a souvenir!! A person would be crazy to pass over a blackmail opportunity like this!!" s_he thought to herself. 

Trowa and Aya saw the shadows of the two in the window. Aya looked to Trowa and grinned. "It's working!" Trowa looked down at her and smiled softly. "_This isn't good.. I REALLY want her bad now.. God, please don't let her moan or anything.."_ he prayed silently in his head. She moaned softly and covered her mouth to stifle any giggles coming from her. Trowa exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to control the aching feeling he suddenly felt. Aya looked at her watch and blinked slightly. "Trowa.." she whispered, "I gotta go.. it's getting late." He looked at her and smiled softly. "It's okay, I'll just see you tomorrow." She nodded and looked up, leaning in to kiss him, then pulled back quickly. "Wait a sec! What about this whole major scheme?" "Good point.. so.. should we just tell 'em?" Aya looked towards his room, then smirked slightly. "So Trowa.. you got any porn around here?" 

Misao sighed and looked at Duo. "I'm really starting to get bored with this.. they've been going at it for almost an hour now.." She blinked, then smiled, for she saw him curled up on the balcony, fast asleep in the moonlight. "OK love.. we'll leave those two be. Now I have to get you home.." she whispered into the warm, spring breeze. Then, she knelt by him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved slightly, then took her by the waist quickly, settling her next to him.

Aya had dragged a speaker to the bathroom and set it there, then walked back to Trowa's bedroom, finding the aforementioned turning an interesting shade of red. "Well, all you gotta do is pop in the tape and we're ready to move on until I yell at them when I leave" He nodded nervously, then smiled meekly and put the tape in, walking her out of the room. "_Well, it looks as that tape might be a good friend tonight..."_ he thought woefully. "Aya... are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? I mean... it's late and I don't want you getting hurt, or worse..." She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'll be ok, don't worry about me at all." "But I can't help it... I'm going to at least call you to make sure you're ok..." he mused softly, holding her shoulders lightly. She reached up and pulled him down to her level, then kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, the same emotion behind it, then ended it slowly. A smile crept onto both of their faces as she moved back and turned to walk out the door. "Bye love... be careful." he whispered to her. She nodded softly and walked out into the hallway of the building, moving towards the stairs. He watched her step down them and out of sight, then closed the door soundlessly. Moans could be heard from the bathroom and he cringed outwardly. That definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear right then, not after a night like this...

Aya looked up at the fire escape and smiled, looking at Duo and Misao. They showed their affection in public rarely, but it was obvious they were deeply in love. She kept walking down the street, thinking to herself as she went along. "_ Maybe someday Trowa and I can be that close... I hope we will, I love him so much..." _She saw a couple walking hand-in-hand down the street. "_They look so happy... I'm that happy... I never have to be alone again... Just thinking about going back to that dark, empty apartment makes me cringe. Why am I going back...? I could have just stayed with Trowa. And that definitely isn't bad... I'd be safe... and warm... and protected... but best of all, loved by him. Most important on that list. Love... he loves me. I never thought my dream could come true, that he'd ever love me... but he does. And why should I be alone if I don't have to anymore?" _ She smiled to herself, then stopped dead in her tracks, running around the street corner into the darkness.

Trowa looked out the window towards the fire escape. He smiled towards the two and looked around him. Empty. Just like it had always been. But it felt different this time, and he knew why. Aya wasn't there. She could always brighten up his day, and now more than ever that was going to ring true. He turned the VCR off, then walked to the bathroom, lifting the speaker up and lugging it back to his room. He placed it on the floor in its original spot and sat down, sighing and turning off everything but the light on his nightstand. He was about to lay in bed, when the doorbell rang suddenly. "_Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" _He looked outside the window and saw that Duo and Misao were gone. The doorbell rang again and he started to walk towards it quickly. "I'm coming! Hold on..." he grumbled, unlocking the chain lock and the deadbolt. He opened it, looking up in surprise. "Aya..." She looked up at him a bit shakily. "Trowa... can I stay here tonight...?"

1- "Koibito" is a Japanese term for lover, sweetheart, etc. Also "koi" 

(Bwahahahahaha!! Maybe I should just leave it like that for a while, let the suspense build.. XD! OK, well, review and give me some suggestions on a possible sequel. I'm open for suggestions, flames, words of advice, and most importantly, I'm a glutton for praise, so don't worry about lavishing me with it if you find it in your heart to do so. And remember, majority wins, so decide soon on what kind of sequel you want! Love ya guys, and PLEASE R+R! Onegai?)


End file.
